1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system and a method using the same. The system includes scanners and an electronic cash register in a POS (Point of Sales) system, and particularly relates to a data processing system wherein a customer selects and registers products, and an operator receives payment from the customer for the registered products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a department store or a supermarket, for example, a barcode scanner and an electronic cash register are being used to register products selected by a customer, to receive a payment, and to issue a receipt. Usually, one operator registers the customer's selected products by using the barcode scanner and receives the payment in accordance with the total price displayed on the electronic cash register.
As a result, this process takes a long time for each customer and efficient registration or receipt of payment cannot be performed. When several customers form a queue, the customers must wait for a long time and thus, the quality of service provided to the customers is lowered.
In an attempt to eliminate the above situation, one operator usually operates the barcode scanner while another operator operates the electronic register during busy periods. Although this method can shorten the operation time, many operators are necessary and thus, personnel expenses are increased. Therefore, more efficient operation using fewer operators is desired.
In a POS system, a scanner and an electronic cash register are provided. When an operator passes products which have been selected by a customer across a space near a reading window of the barcode scanner, a laser beam irradiated from the reading window scans the barcode on the product and the reflected laser light is read by the scanner.
The scanner is connected to the electronic cash register by a cable. Barcode data is read and supplied to the electronic cash register. A price look up (PLU) is then performed using the barcode data in a terminal controller (T/C) and the price data is displayed on one display for the opertor and another display for the customer.
After the barcodes on all the products selected by the customer have been read, a registration end button on a keyboard is pressed. A total price is then displayed on the operator display and the customer display. The operator informs the customer of the total price, receives payment from the customer and inputs the amount of the payment using the keyboard. Then, registered details and the total price are printed on a receipt. In response, a drawer in the electronic cash register opens, and the operator removes the appropriate change, if any, and gives the change to the customer along with a receipt. Additionally, the prices for each individual product which has been registered in each transaction are summed for each type of product (the summed data is called a hard total) in the electronic cash register. As a result, the hard total for one day may be obtained and stored in a memory.
The above description is for a case where there is only one operator. When there are two operators, the electronic cash register is located facing in the opposite direction compared with the case of one operator. An operator A (one of two operators) is positioned in the same position as when there is only one operator, and an operator B (another of the two operators) is positioned facing the front of the electronic cash register.
The operator A reads the barcodes on the products using the scanner as in the case of one operator; when the barcodes of all the selected products have been read, the operator A pushes a register end button. The total price is then displayed, and the operator B receives the payment from the customer. While the operator B is receiving the payment, the operator A can begin to read the barcodes of the products selected by the next customer. Therefore, faster service can be provided for the customers.
In the conventional method with one operator, the time taken for each customer is longer so fast service cannot be provided. When there are many customers, the service is reduced even more.
With two operators, the service is improved but since two operators are required, personnel expenses are increased.